MR.MR
MR.MR *'Nombre:' **MR.MR (Internacional) **미스터미스터 (miseuteomiseuteo) en corea. **ミスター・ミスター (Misutā misutā) en japon. *'¿Por qué MR.MR?:' Significa "Mister Mister" identificando que son "hombres entre los hombres". *'Miembros Activos:' 5 chicos **'Ex-miembros:' 4 chicos *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' **'Corea:' 04 de octubre de 2012 **'Japón: '''24 de enero de 2016 *'Fanclub oficial:' MISO. **'¿Por Qué 'MISO'?:' En coreano Miso (미소) significa "Sonrisa" porque para el grupo sus fans son su mayor sonrisa. Ademas para el grupo todos sus fans son hermosos como una sonrisa. *'Color oficial:' Pearl Silver Clear *'Agencia: ' **E-HO Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **HY Entertainment (Japon). *'Solistas:' **Tey (2015) Carrera '2012: Debut con su primer Single 'Who's That Girl?' '''MR.MR debutó como un grupo de cinco integrantes: Jin, Doyeon, Changjae, Tey y Ryu. Lanzaron su primer single digital Who's That Girl? ''el 4 de octubre e hicieron su debut oficial el 7 de octubre de 2012 en el programa del canal SBS "SBS Inkigayo" también aparecieron en el programa Music Bank de la KBS el 5 de octubre de 2012 y en el programa Music Core del canal MBC el 6 de octubre de 2012. "Whos That Girl" es una canción producida por el estadounidense Brian Kierulf y Joshua Michael Schwartz, que también han producido para artistas como Lady Gaga y Britney Spears. Es una canción con toques electrónicos y retro que trata sobre cómo acercarse a una chica y conquistarla. Fue incluida en su primer single digital con el mismo nombre. '2013: Segundo Single 'Highway' El 20 de enero de 2013 en la página oficial de YouTube un teaser fue lanzado para el segundo single del grupo 'Highway' . El single y video musical para la canción fue puesto en libertad el día 24. "Highway" fue producido por Brian Kierulf y Joshua Michael Schwartz, los mismos productores que crearon pista debut del grupo "Who's That Girl?". Tuvieron su primera presentacion el midmo dia del lanzamiento atraves de Mcountdown. '''Primer Mini-Álbum 'Waiting For You' El 1 de julio del 2013 el grupo revelo un teaser para la canción de su primer mini álbum "Waiting For You". El vídeo nos introduce a cada miembro y también muestra a una misteriosa mujer corriendo con un vestido blanco que flota. Los miembros de Mr.Mr. se ven agudos mientras caminan frente al atardecer con sus trajes oscuros. El 5 de julio el grupo revelo el vídeo musical para "Waiting For You". La canción tiene una melodía familiar y un fuerte beat. Muestra el carisma de Mr.Mr. y habla sobre esperar a la persona que amas. Para este comeback eligieron un imagen más elegante y madura. El mini álbum salió a la venta el 8 de julio de 2013. En este mini álbum se incluyen los dos singles anteriores del grupo, Who's That Girl? y Highway, además de otras canciones totalmente nuevas. 'Entrada de 'Han Jiwon La agencia Winning Insight M ha anuncio a través de un comunicado que la alineación grupo MR.MR será modificado ligeramente. Un mensaje fue escrito en el fancafe del grupo, así como en su Twitter oficial indicando que un nuevo miembro se ha añadido a la familia y revelaron una fotografía del nuevo chico que formará parte de MR.MR. El nuevo integrante se llama Han Jiwon y nació el 24 de julio de 1991, también se dijo que había estudiado en Michigan, Estados Unidos. Según Winning Insight M, Jiwon fue aprendiz al igual que los otros miembros de MR.MR y su entrenamiento con ellos fue antes de que el grupo hiciera su debut, así que originalmente él es parte del grupo, pero no inició con los demás chicos debido a razones personales. Por lo tanto Jiwoon se unirá a Jin, Tey, Ryu, Doyeon y Changjae en su próximo regreso y estará a cargo del rap dentro del grupo. 'Tercer Single 'Do You Feel Me' El 7 de noviembre, un teaser del grupo para su próximo sencillo, titulado “Do You Feel Me” fue revelado. El sencillo digital será lanzado el 8 de noviembre junto con el vídeo completo. En el teaser, los miembros están perfectos, ya que además están muy bien vestidos con unos abrigos muy bien detallados y con unos estilismos que dejar ver sus nobles miradas. El lugar parece un castillo antiguo, donde hay grandes ventanas que dejan que la luz entre y se puede ver una misteriosa chica vestida de blanco y a los chicos caminar por pasillos vacíos. La atmósfera parece la de un cuento de hadas. Su agencia, Winning Insight Entertainment, comentó: “Hemos intentado mostrar el verdadero lado masculino de MR.MR. Por favor, mostrad vuestro apoyo”. El tercer sencillo digital de MR.MR, “Do You Feel Me”, destacará la masculinidad de los chicos a través de una pista de baile pop con efectos de sintetizador electrónico. la armonía entre los miembros y sus poderosas habilidades vocales dicen que son impresionantes en esta canción. El 8 de noviembre el grupo idol masculino Mr.Mr realizó su comeback con una imagen más sofisticada en el vídeo musical para “Do You Feel Me”. El vídeo fue compartido a través del canal de su agencia en YouTube. La canción “Do You Feel Me” presenta al nuevo integrante Hon por lo que este vídeo puede ser considerado como su vídeo musical debut. La canción es un tema con ritmo electro pop que combina las vocales suaves de los integrantes. El vídeo musical muestra a los integrantes luciendo misteriosos. El grupo no solamente presume de sus buenos visuales, sino de sus perfectos movimientos de baile. Se reportó que el director del vídeo quería mostrar a los integrantes como hombres carismáticos. La chica con concepto de princesa que aparece en el vídeo, intensifica su imagen encantadora y masculina. '''2014: Controversia y retirada de 'Han Jiwon' El integrante del grupo masculino Mr.Mr, Hon, se convirtió recientemente en el centro de controversia después de una publicación escrita por una transexual (“A”), en la cual afirmó que tuvo una relación con el idol. La agencia de Mr.Mr, Winning Insight M, reveló hoy una declaración oficial negando todos los rumores sobre Hon. La agencia escribió: “El escrito de la transgénero ‘A’ que se convirtió en controversia la semana pasada es falso. Después de comprobarlo Hon, hemos aprendido que Hon de Mr.Mr y ‘A’ fueron amigos que se aconsejaban entre sí incluso antes de que ‘A’ se convirtiera en transexual. Sin embargo, es falso que su relación fue más que una amistad, que vivieron juntos, que Hon trabajó en un bar a gracias a ‘A’, y que hay un vídeo filmado secretamente de una relación sexual”. Su agencia continuó: “Hon está sufriendo debido al shock y dolor recibido por una persona de confianza. Actualmente, la agencia y Hon se preparan para demandar a “A” por difamación. Nos disculpamos por el retraso de la declaración oficial en este asunto”. La semana pasada el 11 de febrero, el nombre de Hon empezó a circular en internet ya que el idol fue nombrado en una publicación escrita por una transgénero femenina en la cual afirmaba que vivió con el idol, que trabajó en un bar y que existe un vídeo sexual. Un representante de la agencia de Mr.Mr., Wining Insight M, declaró a Sports Seoul: “Hon ha decidido dejar Mr.Mr. por el destino del grupo. Sin embargo, se quedará dentro de la agencia, y posiblemente, realizará actividades en solitario”. La agencia también escribió un mensaje en el fan café del grupo Mr.Mr. :“La agencia y los otros miembros de Mr.Mr están de acuerdo con la decisión de Hon. Apoyamos completamente a Hon en su nuevo comienzo. Pedimos disculpas a los fans por preocuparlos o causarles alguna inconveniencia por esta decisión tan fuerte. Os pedimos apoyo para Mr.Mr. y sus integrantes”. 'Cuarto Single 'MR MR El grupo masculino Mr.Mr. lanzó el sencillo “Mr.Mr.” solo unos pocos días después de que Girls’ Generation lanzara su versión de “Mr.Mr.”. Junto a la asombrosa sincronización a la hora de liberar la canción, la canción también es una pista R&B a medio tempo que habla sobre el dolor y la traición. Con las letras diciendo “como puedes hacer esto, cuando yo estaba ahí”, ”ese otro Mr.Mr no soy yo”, “soy el perdedor y tú eres el ganador” y “ya que estás en lo más alto deberías pensar en mi” parece que la canción es más que un mensaje. A pesar de que la canción no fue promocionada rápidamente se hizo popular entre los internautas y estos se preguntaron: “¿esto es una canción de desacuerdo o de ofensa a Girls’ Generation o a SM?”. Normalmente, las agencias se hacen los despistados y niegan la coincidencia, pero la agencia de Mr.Mr., Winning Insight M, decidieron ser francos y admitir su verdadera intención. Un representante de la agencia declaró: "la canción va directa a Girls’ Generation y SM Entertainment". "Sacar una canción con el mismo título es bastante dañino para nuestro grupo, ya que está preparando un álbum”. 'Quinto Single 'Its You' El grupo ídolo Mr.Mr revelo el vídeo musical de su ultimo sencillo “It’s You” como tributo a sus fieles fans a través del canal oficial de 1theK por YouTube. “It’s You” fue producido por un grupo de producción novato y tiene un sonido placentero de medio tempo. La canción trata sobre agradecer a una persona muy importante en sus vidas por todo lo que esa persona ha hecho por ellos. Con palabras como “Tu eres mi melodía” y “Lo siento sino pude hacer más por ti”, la canción es una adorable tributo a los leales fans de Mr.Mr. El vídeo musical está compuesto por varios clips de las reuniones de fans y conciertos llevados a cabo por Mr.Mr. Junto con las escenas del grupo realizando su presentaciones, también podemos ver al grupo interactuando adorablemente con sus devotos fans. '''Sexto Single 'Big Man' El 12 de mayo "MR MR" está de vuelta con nueva imagen y teaser MV de su inminente regreso, "Big Man". En la imagen, los miembros lucen trajes negros, algunos incluso lucen dibujos en el rostro. Juntos posan sobre sillas y mesas mientras miran a la cámara con intensidad. Parece que el resto del comeback de Mr.Mr. será de un atractivo simplista. El 16 de mayo el grupo ídolo Mr.Mr. lanzó el vídeo musical de su más reciente sencillo, “Big Man“, a través del canal oficial de YouTube de 1theK. “Big Man” es el cuarto sencillo digital del grupo y tiene un ritmo de base pesado y emocionantes riffs de guitarra. La canción es acerca del gran deseo de un hombre de proteger a la persona que ama y su deseo de ser el gran hombre que la mujer necesita. El vídeo musical muestra la coreografía de la canción y cada uno de los miembros llega a mostrar un aspecto más masculino que el de las promociones anteriores. El vídeo musical también muestra imágenes de títeres. Los fans se deleitarán con esta nueva imagen y sonido impresionante de Mr.Mr. '2015: Retirada de 'Ryu' y entrada de 'Jaemin' y 'Sanghyun Mr. Mr. anunció que el integrante Ryu dejará oficialmente el grupo y harán su regreso en abril con un nuevo miembro. La agencia del grupo, Winninglm Sight Music anunció: “Hay un concierto que se realizará en abril en Japón y el cual hemos estado planeando desde el año pasado. Es imposible hacerlo con sólo cuatro integrantes”. Ellos continuaron: “Por desgracia, tuvimos que realizar audiciones a última hora para el nuevo miembro y no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para preparar el regreso el 23 de abril. Por favor tengan en cuenta eso”. Los posibles candidatos para el quinto integrante de Mr. Mr son Jaemin y Sanghyun. Ellos se prepararán para el concierto Japonés que se llevará a cabo el 5 de abril con los miembros existentes del grupo. El último integrante será elegido después del concierto. Previamente, el ahora ex-integrante Ryu, expresó su desacuerdo con la agencia a través de su Twitter en donde afirmaba que el CEO de la agencia abusó de él física y verbalmente. También puso en duda la transparencia de la agencia con sus ingresos. Sobre las acusaciones de Ryu, la empresa respondió: “Hemos compartido nuestras ganancias con los miembros e incluso cuando no había un ingreso, se les dio una cantidad mensual”. También revelaron: “Estábamos planeando inicialmente un regreso en enero, pero Ryu se negó a grabar porque no estaba satisfecho con la canción”. Además añadieron: “Ryu dejó el grupo por su cuenta”. 'Segundo Mini Album 'Out' El 23 de abril MR.MR anunció su gran regreso con un nuevo mini-álbum titulado “Out“. Mientras que el lanzamiento de este álbum está programado para el 24 de abril, los chicos han decidido revelar un video-teaser a través del canal oficial de YouTube de 1TheK. El video-teaser pertenece al tema titulado “Out” y se ha dado a conocer para emocionar un poco a los fans por el regreso de Mr.Mr. En dicho video descubrimos una parte de la canción que parece un tema pegadizo y enérgico donde los chicos preparan una poderosa coreografía. El 24 de Abril el grupo regreso con su segundo mini álbum “Out”. La canción “Out” cuenta la historia de un hombre que trata de ganar el amor de una mujer. En la coreografía del vídeo musical, los chicos de MR.MR exudan carisma mientras se mueven al ritmo de la canción pop R&B en una variedad de trajes. El baile y los sintetizadores pegajosos en “Out” hacen que la canción sea muy atractiva. El vídeo musical también cuenta con los nuevos miembros Jaemin y Sanghyun que se unieron al grupo luego de la salida de Ryu en marzo. '''Debut en Japon con su singles no oficiales 'I -one-' y 'BIG MAN/She is So Beautiful" El 17 de junio MR.MR hizo su debut con la version japonesa de su sencillo "Do You Feel Me", la agencia del grupo revelo que no seria un single oficial si no un sencillo para darse a conocer al publico japones. El 16 de septiembre MR.MR revelo su segundo sencillo promocional para su debut en japon, el sencillo es una version japonesa de sus sencillos "Big Man" y "She is So Beautiful". '2016: Primer Single Japones 'Just 1 Light El 24 de enero MR.MR hizo su debut con su primer single titulado "Just 1 Light". el sencillo incluia otras canciones "Tiger and Lion" y "And Yet". El grupo de enbarco en una gira de mini conciertos por el pais para promocionar su primer single y reunirse con fans. "Just 1 Light" es una cancion dance pop que habla de como una alguien es la persona que da esperanza en tu propia vida. MR.MR revelo que la cancion esta dedicada a sus fans. 'Segundo Single Japones 'ROCK this WØRLD' y la ausencia de Jin. El 27 de junio MR.MR atraves de un video revelo que lanzaria su segundo single japones 'ROCK this WØRLD', el video no mostraba al integrante "Jin". La agencia dio un comunicado explicando que la ausencia de Jin se debía a problemas de salud, y nunca revelaron un comunicado de su salida del grupo así que todavía forma parte de Mr.Mr. El 14 de julio MR.MR lanzo su segundo single 'ROCK this WØRLD', junto con el video musical. Durante dos meses el grupo promociono la cancion atraves de mini conciertos por varias ciudades. '''Tercer Single Japones 'GOOD TO BE BAD' El 2 de noviembre MR.MR lanzo su tercer single japones "GOOD TO BE BAD". El grupo lanzo dos videos musicales uno pasa su pista "GOOD TO BE BAD" y otra para "Everything". '2017: Salida de Jin' A través de sus cuentas en las redes sociales, Jin comunica que, tras un año de litigios, ya no forma parte de MR.MR ni de la compañía. 'Participacion en el Programa 'The Unit El 4 de septiembre E-HO Entertainment revelo que algunos integrantes del grupo participaran en el programa de reinicio de ídolos de KBS, “The Unit”. “The Unit” es un programa que pretende destacar a los artistas que ya han debutado pero no lograron encontrar éxito general. El programa creará dos grupos de K-pop, uno masculino y otro femenino. Cada grupo tendrá 9 miembros cada uno, y ellos estarán promoviendo durante siete meses. Integrantes centre|thumb|500x500px '''De Izquierda a Derecha:' Sang Hyun, Tey, Chang Jae, Do Yeon & Jaemin *Do Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chang Jae (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Tey (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Sang Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jae Min (Vocalista, Bailarín y maknae) Ex-miembros: *Ji Won (Rapero y Bailarín) *Hon (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Ryu (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Jin (Ex líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Single' Curiosidades *El grupo no tenía rapero hasta la incorporación de Ji Won el 26 de septiembre de 2013, pero sus actividades fueron cesadas el 15 de octubre de 2013 por problemas de salud, volviendo el grupo a tener 5 integrantes. *Todos los integrantes superan los 180cm de altura. *Do Yeon y Chang Jae son amigos desde la escuela media, formando junto a otro amigo un grupo de baile. *A pesar de no haber rapero en el grupo, en "My Girl", canción del primer mini álbum, hay una parte de rap. *Tey es el protagonista de los MVs de Highway ''y ''Waiting For You. *Todos los integrantes del grupo comparten el mismo anillo, quedando constancia de ellos en uno de los capítulos del programa Show Kpop. Foto *El equipo de producción del programa Show Kpop obsequió a los integrantes con pijamas de animales: Jin (gallina), Doyeon (foca), Changjae (dinosaurio), Tey (jirafa) y Ryu (vaca). Foto *Interpretaron la famosa canción I Believe I Can Fly ''en el programa ''Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook. Vídeo *Han hecho una parodia de la conocida canción "Bar Bar Bar" de Crayon Pop. Vídeo *Participaron en el Hallyu KMF 2013 (Hallyu Korean Music Festival) en Japón junto a K.Will y U-KISS en la sexta edición de dicho festival de música celebrada los días 15 y 16 de septiembre, siendo su primera actividad en el extranjero. *MR.MR hará su regreso el 8 de noviembre con la nueva canción "DO YOU FEEL ME" y con el nuevo miembro Hon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkWHc37CvKQ *Durante un episodio de Show kpop hicieron un evento de abrazos para las fans, extranjeros que pasaban les llamo tanto la atención la presentación de los chicos que aplaudieron y abrazaron a los miembros fuertemente. *La PD de Show kpop dijo que a pesar que son todos hombres, su dormitorio es muy limpio. *Son muy juguetones. * El 13 de diciembre del 2014, asistieron como jurado de una competencia de Dance Cover en el 1º Korean Pop Festival en Brasil. * Tras la salida de Ryu, la empresa dio a conocer que integrarían a un nuevo miembro que se elegiría por votación.Los candidatos para el puesto (Jae Min y Sang Hyun ) se presentarían en Japón el día 5 de abril del 2015 para mostrar sus habilidades. * El día 7 de abril del 2015 se llevaron a cabo las votaciones on-line para elegir al nuevo miembro de MR.MR. * El día 8 de abril se dio a conocer que tanto Jae Min como Sang Hyun se unirán a MR.MR. Programas de TV *2013 Show Kpop With MR.MR *2013 All The Kpop (Jin & Tey) *2013 Let's Go! Dream Team II (Changjae) (Ep. 174, 198, 218, 219) *2013 Let's Go! Dream Team II (Jin & Changjae) (Ep. 202) *2013 Let's Go! Dream Team II (Changjae & Hon) (Ep. 215) *2013 MBC "World Changing Quiz" (Changjae & Tey) *2013 "Secret Box" Pops in Seoul *2013 Idol Star Athletics Championships (Changjae) *2014 1:100 (Jin & Tey) *2014 "New Secret Box" Pops in Seoul *2014 "Rising Star" Pops in Seoul *2014 Hello Counselor (Tey) (Ep. 176) * 2014 Idol School (Ep.14, 16, 17) * 2014 Domingo Legal (programa brasileño) * 2015 Let's Go! Dream Team II (Jin) * 2015 Idol Star Athletics Championships (Changjae) * 2015 "Rising Star" Pops in Seoul (Tey) * 2015 Match Made in Heaven Returns (Tey) (Ep. 6, 7) * 2015 "Rookie Show" Pops in Seoul Programas de Radio *2013 ShimShimTaPa *2013 Sound K *2013 Super K-Pop *2015 K-Poppin' (Tey) *2015 K-Poppin' *2015 Sound K Galería AAA.jpg 545871 492082097557119 1340931832 n.jpg 1351161772.gm.jpg 1351161817.gm.jpg 1351161844.gm.jpg 1351161876.gm.jpg 1351161905.gm.jpg themrmr.jpg Enlaces *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Youtube Official de Japan *Canal Oficial YouTube *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:미스터미스터_Who%27s_that_girl_M_V_by_TH_E%26M|Who's That Girl Archivo:MR.MR 2nd D S 'Highway' Music Video|Highway Archivo:MR.MR - Waiting for you|Waiting for you Archivo:MR.MR - Do you feel me-1|Do you feel me Archivo:MR.MR - It's You|It's You Archivo:MR.MR - Big Man|Big Man Archivo:MR.MR - Out|Out Archivo:MR.MR - She Is So Beautiful|She Is So Beautiful 'Japón' Archivo:MR.MR - Just 1 Light|Just 1 Light Archivo:MR.MR - ROCK this WØRLD|ROCK this WØRLD Archivo:MR.MR - GOOD TO BE BAD|GOOD TO BE BAD Archivo:MR.MR - Everything|Everything Archivo:MR.MR - KIZUNA|KIZUNA Categoría:E-HO Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:JDebut2016 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:HY Entertainment